


Betrayed

by NoNoNeedsALife



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNoNeedsALife/pseuds/NoNoNeedsALife





	Betrayed

I maneuvered swiftly through the obstacles the jungle provided. I soared over a fallen log using my powerful back legs to propel myself into the air. I continued to run and enjoy the wind going through my fur. Cheetahs were the fastest land animals on earth and I was no exception; I sped past all of the other jungle creatures at an unimaginable pace. I basked in the knowledge that I was the quickest runner that called the jungle home. 

I came to a sudden halt when I found myself in an unfamiliar place. The soil here was solid and brittle under my paws. The land lacked any plant life besides the few stunted trees that I could see. I felt tense and cautious as I stalked further into the unknown. I hopped up onto a nearby boulder to give myself a better vantage point to scope out the landscape. It was a barren wasteland as far as the eye could see. 

"Looking for something?" 

The question had me swirling around toward the source so fast I had whiplash. There standing behind me was a proud looking lion. His dark fur and mane made me feel a little uneasy, his red piercing eyes were downright terrifying, but I didn't want to judge a book by it's cover. Besides from his appearance.. he could be a very friendly guy. "Uh no.. I'm just looking around." I responded. "What is this place?" 

The stranger hummed and sat himself down on the ground. He stared at me in astonishment as if it was bizarre that I didn't know where I was. "The outlands." He answered simply and continued to stare at me; he seemed deep in contemplation. "You haven't been here before?" He asked and tilted his head curiously. 

"No." I spoke and jumped down from the boulder to park myself in front of the lion. I still felt the uneasy bad feeling when I looked at the lion, but I ignored my instincts and decided to trust the stranger. "My name is Kamalu" I introduced myself politely and flashed a toothy grin. "What's your name?" 

"You can call me Dark." The lion stood and slyly smiled back at me. His claws were unsheathed as if the lion was just waiting to sink his claws into something, it made me a little suspicious, but I still ignored it. "I was just about to go hunting for breakfast. I could use a little help if you're up for it?" 

I considered if I should accept the hunting party invitation or not. I hadn't eaten today so my stomach growling at the thought of food answered for me. I was starving and an extra set of paws would be very efficient and helpful. I found myself nodding quickly. "Yeah that sounds fun." 

So we spent a couple hours hunting for mice together. It was the most plentiful prey item available apparently in the outlands. They weren't very filling, but they were better then going hungry. Dark taught me the best hunting strategy to catch the mice before they hid away in their borrows. 

I was just about to pounce on one of the little critters when Dark suddenly roared scaring away my prey. I turned to look at him in shock and glared when I saw the playful smirk on his face. I pounced on him instead and we started to play fight with each other happily. I laughed as I shoved him into a nearby water source. 

He shook the water off that was clinging to his body and then we continued to play with each other. We eventually tired ourselves out and we both laid on the ground to catch our breaths. "I had fun with you today!" I told him, noticing how late it was getting. I should probably head home now. 

I stood up and stretched. "I have to go home. But I'll come back another time." I told my new friend as I started to walk back toward the jungle. I definitely wanted to return and have more fun with Dark. He seemed like a really good new friend. 

"Wait! Kamalu!" Dark yelled which caused me to pause and turn back around silently in question. "Before you go.." Dark walked toward me with a strange unreadable expression. That uneasy feeling returned and made me feel slightly alarmed. It was shocking how Dark could switch between fun and terrifying so quickly. I couldn't help feeling as if I was in danger. 

My instincts proved to be correct unfortunately, because as soon as he got close enough, he jumped onto me and we tumbled onto the ground. I felt his claws and sharp teeth impaling my pelt. I quickly realized that this was not play fighting and Dark was actually trying to hurt me. I was startled and caught off guard by my new friend having apparently betrayed me so viciously. 

I quickly jumped into action and started to fight back. I sunk my teeth into the flesh on his shoulder and listened to his whine of pain. I continued to tear my claws into him as he did the same to me. I tried my best to ignore the pain of my own deep wounds. I had to focus on winning and not the damage I have already suffered. 

"You fool! You should have never trusted me! I'm the beast I'm friend to no one!" Dark cackled maliciously as we continued the bloody battle. I was experiencing intense pain as I felt the soreness of my battered body catching up to me, but I used the adrenaline pumping through my veins as ammunition to continue fighting as best I could. 

"You beastly traitor!" I growled still feeling the anger of deception and deceit by someone I had considered my friend. I closed my powerful jaws around Dark's neck and held myself there. I dug my claws into his flank in order to hold onto him as he thrashed around in attempt to throw me off and get another chance of attack. I felt my sharp teeth pierce his windpipe. 

Slowly the beast fell lifeless on the ground. I released my jaws and stood over the body in victory. I panted and glared down at the remains of Dark. Then I padded off to dress my own wounds.


End file.
